


35 Things Felt

by Hawkscape



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anxiety, Carapaces, Embarrassment, Gen, Headcanon, Leprechauns, Meet-Cute, Photography, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29973837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkscape/pseuds/Hawkscape
Summary: Shut in leprechaun has his cat run away from home, but will this unluckyness turn into a lucky meeting?[OC's and worldbuilding, my city now, because leprechauns have little too no canon info about them and I'm ignoring some of the stuff that is canon for fun]
Kudos: 1





	35 Things Felt

Not all leprechauns were members of the Felt, but they all still liked to have numbers assigned to them. Some numbers did overlap and that usually meant some kind of familial relation, but they're also weren't that many leprechauns that existed simply because when you have time based powers, dying and procreation work very differently. The Felt were also not the only leprechauns that could use time powers, theres were just generally the most useful or the least likely to cause you to time paradox yourself out of existence (another reason for so few leprechauns).

One was a fellow named Leik who was fond of the number 35. He didn't do much. Well he did: he took photographs. but he didn’t talk with others about it, or show others, or leave his house. He wasn't completely lonely though, he had his cat named Butterscotch. Or he did.

He had opened the door this morning to pick up his paper and she had ran for the hills. He froze before quickly trying to chase after her before she went into a nearby corner surrounded by shrubs and was gone. He tried to call out to her, even whistling through his teeth but he got nothing. He clenched and unclenched his hands. He hated being outside, but he hated the idea of Butterscotch being outside even more, especially with downtown nearby.

He tried food and toys by the bush, but he finally had to admit that she was long gone. This was the beginning of him starting to worry himself sick. He set out food to try and lure her back, but he didn't know what else to do. Make posters? Tell the internet? He worried his hands together sitting at his desk. The posters were the only thing he could do right now. Luckily he had a lot of very good pictures of Butterscotch he could use.

But what would be the best one? The best artistic composition? The most eye-catching? The one where you could see the most of her to help with identification? What if he never saw his cat again? What if something horrible happened to her?

He was startled out of staring into the distance while holding a glossy photograph of Butterscotch and thinking of horrible outcomes by a sharp knock on his door. He flinched back from it before the horror of someone knocking on his door was replaced with the realization it could be news about Butterscotch and he stumbled over to open it jerkily, but only a few inches. 

That is before seeing the fluffy orange and brown of his best friend and swinging it open violently. “Butterscotch!”

He then realized his cat was being held by a carapacian and he had just shrieked incoherently at a complete stranger. His green face quickly reddened as his tusked mouth clicked shut. She was wearing a flowing dress and a sweater rapidly being covered in cat hair.

The carapacian laughed light and airily as she tried to keep the squirming cat in her arms. “Guess I don’t have to ask if this is your cat.”

He mumbled out. “Ah, um, yes.” He tapped his fingers on the fringe of his door. He looked around as if the answer to his problems would present itself.

“You want me to hand her over or just drop her inside? I know some cats don't like to be set down normally, hah.”

“Uhhhhh…” His plush brain slowly clicked forward a few notches before starting up again. “Yes! Please come in and set her down, please.”

She smiled, not seeming to be put off by the awkwardness. He realized he had to move and let her in and did so. She stepped inside his very small and dark house. She set Butter down and she rapidly bolted underneath the bed in the corner. Had it always been that dark?

She stood back up and tried in vane to dust off her sweater. “Nice meeting you, cat.”

Leik shook his head and he started talking again. “Thank you s-so much. I don't know what I would have done otherwise. Thank you.” 

She shrugged and smiled her sharp teeth widely and it was probably more frightening than she meant it. “You’re welcome! Don't know what else to do with someone else's cat otherwise. I was just going for a walk and saw her jingling down the street so I figured I’d snatch her up to see what was up.”

He tried not to sweat through his fur. Could she smell fear? He didn't know much about carapacians. Did she know how lucky this was? How lucky he was? This probably meant something. But he didn’t think carapacians thought like that. Did she even know what luck was? “Do you want s-something as a reward?” He usually saw rewards on animal posters. He didn't have much...well, he didn't have as much as Butterscotch was worth.

She shook her head and waved him off making her way back towards the door. “Naw, chasing her through peoples yards was fun enough, hehe.” She laughed mischievously.

“Y-ou did that?”

She grinned sharply, perhaps intending the fright this time. “The chase knows no bounds when I am on the hunt.” She flexed her clawed fingers dramatically. She started laughing again.

Leik hoped that meant she wasn't trying to actually hunt his cat. Still, that was alot to do for nothing and for some reason the thought of never seeing this person that luck brought into his life felt downright stupid!

“D-do you want...some tea?” He asked it like it was more of a question then it was and also like he didn't know what tea was.

She tilted her head, not unlike he'd seen Buttercup do when confused. “Uhhhh sure! I love...T.” She said it like she also didn't know what tea was. “But before that! What's your name big guy?”

He rubbed his arm. He was pretty medium too small as far as leprechauns were concerned, but he guessed he was kinda big compared to most carapacians. Was that bad? Oh shoot, his name! “Uh...Leiknk. Leik. My name is Leik.”

She nodded as if engraving it in her mind. “Great, good, my name is…” She paused for dramatic effect. It was effective. “Shaw Palaver.”

He nodded. It sounded like absolute strange gibberish and fit her perfectly. “So” She clapped her hands together before leaning against the wall. “Where’ we sippin’?”

He needed to find another chair somewhere in his house. Maybe his luck would continue? He hoped so, despite his nervousness.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments fuel me!  
> Feel free to message me!  
> I also make drawings and animations!  
> https://www.youtube.com/c/HawkScape  
> http://hawkscape.deviantart.com/


End file.
